Misc. cartoon and TV universes in Chronicles of Illusion
Home | What is Chronicles of Illusion? | Universes | Characters | Locations | Chapters | Music | Posters and Wallpapers | Trailers ---- ''Barney & Friends'' Barney & Friends is an American television series aimed at young children. It is based on the home video series, Barney & the Backyard Gang. The show features titular character, Barney, a purple anthropomorphic tyrannosaurus who conveys educational messages through songs and small dance routines with a friendly, optimistic attitude. The show debut on April 6, 1992, and ended on November 2, 2010, lasting a total of 13 seasons and 248 episodes, as well as a number of episodes that were exclusively released on VHS and DVD. While the show was well-received by its target demographic, it was also universally panned by older audiences and critics, and the titular character is constantly made fun of on the internet. Despite its negative reception, the show was popular enough to gain a feature film, and even a video game for the SEGA Genesis. 'In ''Chronicles of Illusion *The Show's titular character, Barney, appears as a minor character. ''Totally Spies! ''Totally Spies! is a French-Canadian-American animated spy comedy television series created by Vincent Chalvon-Demersay and David Michel and produced by Marathon Media Group and Image Entertainment Corporation. It focuses on three teenage girls in Beverly Hills, California, United States, who work as undercover super agents. The show was made to resemble anime styles and was originally based on the concept of a girl band. Totally Spies! premiered on November 3, 2001, and ended on October 3, 2014, lasting six seasons and 156 episodes. In the United States, the show aired on ABC Family and Cartoon Network. '''In ''Chronicles of Illusion *The show's main characters, Sam, Clover and Alex, appear as minor characters. ''Johnny Test Johnny Test is a American-Canadian animated television series created by Scott Fellows. It revolves around the adventures of the title character, Johnny Test, an 11-year-old suburban boy who lives with his super-genius 13-year-old twin sisters, Susan and Mary, both of whom are scientists. They reside in the town of Porkbelly, which is alternately located in Ontario or British Columbia. Johnny is often used as a test subject for his genius twin sisters' inventions and experiments, which range from gadgets to superpowers. Their experiments often cause problems that he must resolve, and he must sometimes fight villains in the process. He occasionally saves the world with his sisters' inventions. Johnny Test first premiered on Kids' WB on September 17, 2005, before it aired on Teletoon on October 28, 2006. After The WB shut down, it transformed into The CW Television Network during the second season. The third season of the show aired on The CW on September 22, 2007, and it concluded on March 1, 2008. The show also premiered on Cartoon Network on January 7, 2008. The show ended its run on December 25, 2014, lasting six seasons and 117 episodes. 'In ''Chronicles of Illusion''' *Johnny and Dukey appear as minor characters. ----